goku the saiyan ninja
by 1fuel
Summary: goku accidentally get teleported to narutoverse during a training session and is now stuck, will goku be able to go back to his universe or is he doomed till death to remain in narutoverse?
1. Chapter 1

The might of beerus: the god of destruction.

* * *

><p><span>dbzverse<span>

during the fight between goku and the beerus the god of destruction.

**Goku: I...have to hold...the blast back or...else it will destroy the earth and everyone along with it, **he said with every ounce of will power being poured into holding back the blast, **I CAN'T LOSE!**

**Beerus: You're a fool for even challenging my might,** he said in a merciless tone with a smirk on his face, **NOW BE DESTORYED WITH YOUR PLANET! **he put both his hands out and put even more force on the blast.

**Goku: Aghh! IT'S TO MUCH... I CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE,** as he said that he reverted back to his normal form, **I wasn't strong enough to hold back the blast, gohan, chi-chi, goten, videl, and everyone else on planet earth please forgive me, **he said to himself as the blast got closer, **I will happily accept death, I will at least be able to see my family again. **

back at supreme kai's planet

**Supreme kai: I have to save goku or else he will die, **he said in an angry yet feared tone,**we have no choice, goku is our last hope and if he can't stop lord beerus than who can? **as supreme kai finished he put his fingers on his forehead, **got it.**

**Old kai: If you do that Beerus will know we saved Goku and will surely destory us, **he said in a frightful tone, **think about this carefully, don't act like a fool!**

with that supreme kai used instantaneous movement and went to save goku.

**Old kai: YOU FOOL! **he screamed out loud that echoed throughout the area.

back with goku and beerus

**Goku:...goku...goku, grab my hand... grab..** but all was futile as goku blacked out, **damn it,** as supreme kai got close enough he grabbed goku's wrist and used instantaneous movement.

**beerus: hmmmm this is going to be one hell of a bang, **he said with a smirk on his face as the blast was heading for earth.

as the blast hit planet earth it radius spread throughout the solar system erasing all the planets including its sun.

**Beerus: That was satisfying, **he said with a happy tone, **now that the saiyan god is dead, I can go back to sleep,** he said with the thought of already being in bed.

**Whis: Not yet, it seems that goku survived the blast and is now on the planet of the kai's.**

**Beerus: Hmmm suspicious, a saiyan on the sacred world of the kai's territory, tell me Whis are all the kai's still alive? **he asked in a curious tone.

**Whis: It seems that most of the kai's have died, and the only one's that is left is northern supreme kai and the old kai that was sealed in a sword by you years ago.**

**Beerus: Interesting, how long until we reach the kai's **

**Whis: about 5 minutes.**

**Beerus: Well this can not be helped** (sighs at boredom) **very well let us go, **and in the next second they disappeared, flying off to goku's direction.

back at the sacred world of the kai's

**Old kai: YOU IDIOT, YOU DOOMED US ALL, NOW BEERUS WILL KILL US ALL, **he said with a very angry tone, **NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?**

**S****upreme kai: Hold on, maybe we can settle a deal with him, **he said trying to make himself feel better, **besides, how can we lost hope so quickly? **he said in a nervous but confident tone.

**Goku: Uhhh, what happened? **he said as he sat up and started rubbing his head.

**Old kai: You have been saved that's what happened, **he said as he looked up at the sky, **now beerus will be here shortly to finish you off and possibly destroy us along with you.** he said in a calm tone.

**Goku: WHY, **he turned his head to supreme kai's direction, **WHY DID YOU SAVE ME? IT WOULD'VE BEEN BETTER IF HE KILLED ME. **he said in an angry tone.

**Old kai: No time for this,** he said interrupting goku,** Beerus is on his way here and will be here any minute now!**

**Goku to himself: what can I do? I lost the last time and now he's on his way here, I'm so useless.**

beerus and whis arrive.

**Beerus: It's been a long time since I was last here, **he said as he started looking around, **anyways, to settle this little business, **he said as he started walking to goku, **any last wishes?**

**Goku: I just want to be with my family.**

**Beerus: Very well.**

as beerus started to charge his beam, supreme kai steps in,He walked up to beerus and is now in the way.

**Beerus: What is the meaning of this? do you wish to die as well? **he said looking very annoyed.

**Supreme kai: Please spare goku, he's suffered enough, his family and his friends have been killed by you, can you please so show some kindness and spar him, **he said in a confident tone.

**Beerus: Why should I? I have but one purpose, and that is to destroy.**

**Supreme kai: Please, I beg of you!**

**Beerus: fine** he said as he started charging his blast which made his purple aura visible,** I just destroy this planet and end it all, **he said in a really pissed tone.

**Old kai: Wait!**

everyone eyes old kai as he started walking to beerus unafraid

**Old kai: Take my life instead but spare goku and supreme kai's in return. **

**Beerus: Hmmmmmm, fine but you cannot be brought back to life, you must stay dead, **he said in an annoyed tone.

**Old kai: So be it. **he said with a smile on his face.

**Goku: YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS FOR ME, LET ME DIE INSTEAD!**

**Old kai: Goku you must understand, I have lived a long life and have surpassed many of my generations, now it is time for me to go with them, besides, I owe you for saving the universe from majin buu, **he said while looking back at goku with a smile on his face.

**Goku: PLEASE, NO! **he said as he charged at beerus but was stopped by supreme kai using his mind to paralyse him.

**Old kai: Thank you for everything goku.**

**Goku: NO! **

as beerus release's the blast,a flash of memory's floods old kai mind in nanoseconds, in the next second old kai is no more.

**Beerus: Hmmm, that was a little dramatic.**

**Goku: Don't you feel sorry at all!?** he said angrily

**Beerus: He chose this and I spared your life along with supreme kai, so be considerate.**

goku is released from supreme kai and is on the ground still mourning for his family, friends, earth and now old kai.

**Beerus: This is getting dull, (yawn's) now to finish this.**

**Supreme kai: I thought you made a deal with old kai?**

**Beerus: I did, but I never said anything about putting restraints on goku now did I?**

beerus walk's up to goku.

**Beerus: Now than, since I have spared your life, you will face the consequences for your actions.**

**Goku: What now!?. **

**Beerus: For your punishment, you will never be able to wish your family or earth or anybody to life with the dragon balls and you may never visit them in the otherworld neither can anybody else wish them back for you, so you will have to carry this guilt and shame for the rest of your life.**

**Goku: YOU BASTARD!**

as goku throw a punch, beerus saw this and with great speed hit goku's pressure point which paralyzed goku's entire body.

**Beerus: I shall now cast this spell in which deny's your satisfaction.**

as goku laid there on the floor, beerus was chanting word's and touch goku in the chest, a tiny symbol is on goku's chest which only appears when goku summons the eternal dragon.

**Supreme kai: Thank you for being forgiving as well as being generous.**

**Beerus: Let's go Whis.**

as whis touch the ground they disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

three years later

the next day.

**goku: Well supreme kai what do we do now that old Kai has passed on?**

**supreme kai: Well I don't know really, now that it's just you and me.**

**goku: I have an idea.**

**supreme kai: Really? what is it.**

**goku: We train to get stronger and if we get strong enough the just maybe we can beat beerus.**

**supreme kai: That would be something, but I'm just not the training type Goku, beside's I have to watch this universe.**

**goku: Aw, it's going to be boring with just me.**

**supreme kai: Well I guess I can help you out.**

**goku: Really? how?**

**supreme kai: I can make you a room in which you can train with gravity that can be switched.**

**goku: You mean like the hyber bolic time chameber and gravity machine combined?**

**supreme kai: Yes, and I can also help create a dopplar ganger for you to train with.**

**goku: I'm getting excited already, just how strong can you make this dopler ganger?**

**supreme kai: as strong as you, do you know what a dopler ganger is?**

**goku: Yes, Isin't it like the multi form technique?**

**supreme kai: Yes, but this time it dosen't cut your strength in half.**

**goku: Whoo-ho, thanks supreme kai.**

**supreme kai: This is gonna take at least three day to make goku, untill than you have to find something to occupie yourself.**

**goku: Well I guess I can go to new namik and stay there to give you some room.**

**supreme kai: Goku before you go I would like say I'm sorry for what has happend to you and planet earth.**

**goku: It's alright,(sighs at depression)we all tried and for that we owe them our lives especially old kai who gave his life to save ours(goku's fist tightin's) and for that I won't let him down!**

goku use's instant transmission.

**supreme kai: I hope this will be enough.**

goku at namik

**goku: It's been a long time since I was last here.**

**namikian: Alien state your purpose.**

**goku: I mean no harm to your planet or your people, my name is Son Goku, the one responsible for defeating freeza.**

**namikain: So you are the saviour? come we will take you to our grand elder.**

at the grand elder's village.

**moori: Ah, some fresh water for the trees.**

**namikian: Morri, we have a vistor.**

**moori: Bring him to me.**

goku walks up to moori.

**goku: It's been a long time.**

**moori: Yes, it has, sorry I forgot your name.**

**goku: Hehehe, so did I, my name is Son Goku.**

**moori: Ah, Goku long time no see, you remember me right? my name is Moori.**

**goku: Nice to remember you, but I come here to ask you for a favor.**

**moori: A favor? don't you have dende back in earth?**

**goku:(turns sad) it's a long story, but I guess I have no choice but to tell you it.**

goku tells moori the long story of how beerus came to earth and destoryed his solar system.

**moori: I see, I am truly sorry for your loss, and this beerus put a spell on you?**

**goku: Yes, and now I wish to summon your dragon to see if he can remove this spell.**

**moori: I see, well it might take a bit but maybe it can be done.**

**goku: Thanks a million.**

one hour later all of the seven magic ball are gathered.

**moori: ARISE, PORUNGA AND GRANT ME MY WISHES.**

the sky turns black, winds start raging and the dragon pops out of the dragon balls.

**porunga: NAME YOUR THREE WISHES, AND I'LL FULFILL THEM TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITY.**

**goku: porunga, my first wish is to remove the spell that was casted upon me by the god of destruction Beerus.**

**porunga: I SHALL TRY... THIS CANNOT BE DONE.**

**goku: I thought so (dissapointed with rage).**

**porunga: THE ONE YOU CALL BEERUS IS TO POWERFUL, HE FAR EXCEEDS MY POWER AND FOR THAT, IT CAN'T BE DONE.**

**goku:(Silent with rage until an idea) wait for my second wish, is it possible to go back in time and put me on planet earth before it's destruction form that hands of beerus?**

**porunga: I SHALL TRY... YES IT CAN BE DONE, DO YOU WISH FOR IT TO HAPPEN NOW?**

**supreme kai: GOKU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?**

**goku: I'm wishing for me to go back in time and help my past self defeat Beerus.**

**supreme kai: ARE YOU INSAINE? DO YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU DID THAT? EVERYTHING WILL CHANGE HE MIGHT DESTORY YOUR ENTIRE GALAXY YOU IDIOT!.**

**goku: Really? so then I don't go back?**

**supreme kai: NO YOU DON'T I FORBID YOU!**

**goku: (looking dissapointed again).**

**porunga: AHEM, DO YOU WISH FOR THIS OR NOT?! I DO NOT HAVE ALL DAY.**

**goku: No I take back the wish.**

**porunga: WHAT IS YOUR THIRD AND FINAL WISH?**

**goku: Well if I do this new training with supreme kai I'll need a lot of clothing, okay porunga I wish for a ten year supply of my main clothing.**

**porunga: THAT IS A SIMPLE WISH, ARE YOU SURE?**

**goku: Yes.**

**porunga: VERY WELL THEN... YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED.**

**goku: Where are they?**

**porunga: ON THE PLANET CALLED EARTH.**

**goku: (Slaps himself on the face for his stupidity).**

**supreme kai: What a fool. (nods in dissapoinment)**

**porunga: IS SOMETHING WRONG?**

**goku: EARHT IS DESTORYED, WHY THERE?**

**porunga: EARTH IS YOUR HOME PLANET CORRECT?**

**goku: Oh(slaps himself on the face again for stupidity), porunga is there a way to move them to the scared world of the Kai's?**

**prounga: YOU TOLD ME YOUR THIRD WISH AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHERE AND NOW YOU WANT FOR ME TO MOVE THEM TO THIS PLANET?!.**

**goku: Pretty please with sprinkle on top?**

**porunga: FINE... IT HAS BEEN DONE, FAREWELL.**

porunga fly's up to the air and seprates the dragon ball's that scater across the planet.

**goku: At least my final wish worked.**

**moori: Any more favors?**

**goku: Actually, can I stay on your planet for three days?**

**moori: No problem, but can I ask what for?**

**goku: well, supreme kai needs time and space to build something for me and he ask me to occupy myself, so I came over here.**

**moori: I see, well your welcome here.**

**goku: Thanks(stomuch rumbles) heheheh, do you have anything to eat?**

**moori: Well maybe you can chase the animal's on this planet to satisfy your hunger.**

**goku: thanks, hehehe it's been a long time since I chased down animals for food!(saying that made goku remember the earth since it is no longer their,).**

three days later.

**goku: Well it's about time I took off.**

**moori: Good luck Goku, and I hope you find a soultion to your problem, and your always welcomed on planet namik.**

**goku: Thanks.**

**supreme kai: Are you ready to leave?**

**goku: Yes.**

with that supreme kai came and picked goku up and returned to his homeplanet.

**supreme kai: Are you ready to try out your new training room?**

**goku: Yes. (feeling adrenaline pump into his body)**

upon entering the room.

**goku: Whoa... cool, it's just like the time chamber back on the look out.**

**supreme kai: Indeed, but this time you can stay as long as you like and just like on earth it's a whole year in here that equal a day on the outside world.**

**goku: So how do I turn the gravity on?**

**supreme kai: You see the caculator looking device on the pillar over there?**

**goku: Yea.**

**supreme kai: Right now it's shut off to turn it on you press the green button and to turn it off you press the red button, now to set the gravity you just input the number on the pad and it will set the gravity.**

**goku: That's cool, how high can it go?**

**supreme kai: it can go up to one billion times earth normal gravity.**

**goku: ONE BILLION, THAT'S A LOT OF ZERO'S!**

**supreme kai: Yes, and I made the door and room out of idestructiable material, just in case you go wild and if its destoryed there is a no way to come back so you get the picture?**

**goku: yes sir!**

**supreme kai: Now for the dopler ganger.**

supreme kai walks goku to a hugh mirror that is longer than goku.

**supreme kai: Here it is.**

**goku: You mean this mirror?**

**supreme kai: Yes, now for it to work all you have to do is place it in up and walk through it.**

**goku: Really? that's cool.**

**supreme kai: I actually modified it so it can also summon fighters from your mind.**

**goku: You lost me.**

**supreme kai: (Sigh), just think about the person you wanna fight most while walking through the mirror as you do that, the mirror reads your mind and poof the fighter will appear on the other side of the mirror.**

**goku: Wow, that cool, hey so if I were to think about someone like chi-chi can I be with her?**

**supreme kai: Sadly no.**

**goku: Oh well. (saden)**

**supreme kai: Also when you go through the mirror, you can adjust just how strong they are, for example if you let's say what to fight buu you can adjust just how strong by thinking while going the mirror so let's say you want buu to be stronger than ssj3 than the mirror will adjust it to the exact level in which you want it and if you want it not be affeted by gravity then do the same.**

**goku: That's awsome, hey do the clones remember or even speak to you?**

**supreme kai: yes, but they have no past memory's of their death's.**

**goku: So, if I want to talk to gohan than I can talk to him?**

**Supreme kai: Yes but for a certian amount of time.**

**goku: how long?**

**supreme kai: F****or one day in here before the person just vanishes.**

**goku: Okay, are they programmed to kill me like let's say freeza?**

**supreme kai: It depend on you, this copy's are here as long as your awake, so if you fall asleep than the clone disappears and if you feel that your near death just say ''I give up'' and they disapper.**

**goku: Wow, you really thought this through huh?**

**supreme kai: Yes I did, one last thing, I put magic in the bed that you sleep so that way, you have accelerated healing.**

**goku: Cool so if I had a seroius wound, how long will it take?**

**supreme kai: Well it sould take about a full sleep to heal most of your wounds, alright goku well I leave you to your training.**

**goku: okay I believe I can figure out the rest form here.**

**supreme kai: Okay well just go outside if you need anything.**

**goku: Okay see you in a while.**

as supreme kai leaves goku starts his training

**goku: Well I wanna test out the gravity, vegeta told me that he was on 700x times gravity so I guess I'll start at 750x times gravity.**

three days later on the outside but three years later in the inside.

* * *

><p><strong>for those of you who want to know power levels here they are.<strong>

**goku: 75,000,000**

**vegeta: 75,000,000**

**ultimate gohan: 40,000,000,000**

**piccolo: 800,000,000**

**tien: 2,500,000**

**andorid 18: 350,000,000**

**majin buu: 10,000,000,000**

**ssj2 pissed off vegeta: 50,000,000,000**

****god goku: 6,000,000,000,000****

**beerus(god of destruction): 10,000,000,000,000**

**whis: 15,000,000,000,000**


	3. Chapter 3

**How did this happen?**

get's out of chamber

**goku: Man am I sore, **he said as he walk out of the room thinking about all of the training he did, it had been three years since he saw supreme kai he thought to himself until he saw a fimaliar figure standing under a tree.

**supreme kai: So, how did it go?** curiously wondering just how everything went inside the room.

**goku: It went fine, I feel a lot stronger now then before, **he said while looking at supreme kai,**Man I just hope I don't become to strong or else I might have to ask you to make me more stuff, **laughing at the thought off neeeding another training device or something.

**supreme kai: So,** looking at goku, seeing how he had grown more layer of muscle,** just how strong are you now?**

**goku: Right now, my normal form has surpassed freeza's full-powered final form.**

**supreme kai:** **Impressive**,he said while thinking about the one called freeza,**and have you learned or mastered** **anything?**

**goku: Actually, I managed to master my ssj2 form, with ssj3 I can stay in the form much longer now, **while goku was saying that he remembered his training from the room for a breif moment, snapping back to reality,** do you have anything to eat?** he said as his stomuch growled.

**supreme kai:in a minute goku,** getting annoyed,** I wanna know what your stats are from before to now.**

**goku: **While hearing supreme kai, he could'nt help but give a cocky grin but at the same time still thinking about food **Well in my ssj3 I was only able to last about 30 minutes and now I can last about 5 hours, and also I managed to increase the time in my god form too, so now I have a better chance at beating beerus,** saying his name got goku a little angry, thinking about what he has done to him, but calmed down when he heard supreme kai.

**supreme kai: Really?** in a surprised tone** I didn't know you could do that, so then just how long now,** still surprised at how strong goku can get in such a small amount of time.

**goku: Well it use to be 5 minutes, now it's around one hour which is a big difference, if I keep this up I might be able to even last a whole day with a hugh amount of training, **goku said as he sat down at the soft grass, missing the touch of nature on his body, remembering earth and it's beauty.

**supreme kai: It seems that everyday you just get stronger and stronger, well you are a saiyan, I sould'nt act so surprised at your growth but still.**

**goku: It's cool right?** goku said as he looked at his arms and how much muscle they gained,** I also managed to get all the way to 2500x normal gravity in just my normal form,** looking disapponted in himself** I still feel that I can do better though.**

**supreme kai:** Taken back at goku's remark** that's impressive,**** so your going to go back in? **thinking just how goku can last in the room for three years.

**goku: yeah, **as he said that he started laying down on the grass while looking up at the tree think about how much more training he needs** I still feel like training some more but I just came out to get some fresh air, by the way I also ran out of food in the room. **saying the word ''food" made goku's stomuch growl loud.

**supreme kai: Goku,**** you need to learn to eat less or else someday you might just die because you ate all the food in one day, **while talking to goku he remembered that he need to check the camber and replenish his food source,** goku I'm going to going to check the room, stay here at help yourself to the fish in the lake south from here, but whatever you do please don't eat all the fish. **finishing his sentence he starts to walk to the room.

**goku: **Looking please at this answer, he gets up and streches, wondering just how the fish taste here,**hm i wonder what the fish taste like here, I bet they beat the fish in earth, **as he said that, he started to fly up and took off to the lake that supreme kai told him of,**I guess I'll just get the fish and return to the same spot I was at.**

supreme kai enters chamber.

**supreme kai: **As he walked through the door he looked around the main entrance looking for any damage done to the chamber, surprised to see no damage was done to the main room,** I better go and check to see if he did damage to the outer walls.**

**supreme kai: **As he started to walk outside, he finally reached the steps, (step, step, step) BOOM, now laying face flat on the ground thinking just how he forgot to check the gravity panel, **OW!**, he said he started to get up, **after I get out of here, I'm going to smack Goku right in the head for making me look like a total idoit.**

supreme kai starts to walk back to the main room and turns off the gravity.

**supreme kai: Lucky me that my old master made me work on gravity too or else this kind of gravity would have crushed me easily, **thinking about the training he went through back when he still was new to the world of the kai's, **now that this is taken care off I sould check his fridge.**

**supreme kai: **As he started walking to the kitchen, he started thinking just how much food is left from goku's possible rampage, (he opens the fridge) **wow, there is nothing left but a couple bottled water, so that's why he came to me, hm I wonder what if he came out looking like a skeleton? **as the thought went through his mind, could'nt help but laugh a little thinking about it.

outside with goku.

**goku: **As goku finished his hugh fish, he just remembered about the mirror that he damaged when he was training in the chamber, scared at what supreme kai might do if he see what happened to the mirror, **hehehe he going to punish me for cracking the mirror, I just hope he dosen't find out about it.**

inside with supreme kai.

**supreme kai: Before I leave I have to check the mirror to see it's condition, I hope it's still intacked, **as he walking to the next room he started to think about the mirror, fearing that it is fine, as he reach the next room he immediately recognised the mirror only this time it's cracked!

**supreme kai: **A new found rage filled supreme kai, **THAT IDIOT, I TOLD HIM TO BECAREFUL, now he's going to get a scolding from me! **he more calmed down than before, **now to give him a piece of my mind, **while saying that he headed for the exit.

supreme kai walks out of the chamber.

**goku:**** I see your out, so how is everything? **goku said while sweating due to being scared of supreme kai's wrath.

**supreme kai: **Said nothing as he started to walk to goku with a hateful glaze.

**goku: **As supreme kai started walking up to goku, he started feeling his heart race at high speeds, **everything okay?** goku regreted saying that as he was met with a heavy pound to the head.

**goku: **As he fell to the ground due to the hit, he started to roll back and forth due the pain,** OW, OW, OW,** after about a minute of rolling in the grass he got up and stared at supreme kai who was still looking at him in a hateful glare, **what was that for? **while rubing his lump.

**supreme: Well for starters, you left the gravity on, which almost crushed me and second, for cracking the mirror. **saying in an angry tone

**goku: Sorry for nearly destroying it, **in a bit of a fearful and not-so sorry tone while at the same time still rubing his lump.

**supreme kai:** Now in an even more annoyed and angry tone,** this is not a joke Goku, that mirror is not only the only kind in the universe but it's extremely dangours.**

**goku: How so? **having a puzzeld look on his face.

**supreme kai: (Sighs) well let's talk about it's history, a long time ago there was a great threat to our universe, before we even knew about this being, all of the supreme kai's, including myself had combined our magic and power to create the mirror, it is know as Mahō no seishitsu no kagami or you can also call it holy mirror for short, anyways we created this mirror to train new god's or supreme being that are new to this planet, such as myself, but when the great treat emerged on our planet we used the mirror to create more copies of ourself's to help defeat this foe, and story short we won. **with a more calmed down tone.

**goku: Wait how strong was this foe? **sounding execited.

**supreme kai: He wasn't as strong as majin buu but still caused trouble, from a scale from one to ten, ten being majin buu I'd say he's about a 6 but since this foe was before majin buu had even began causeing trouble, my master who was the most powerful of the 5 was on even par with this being but since this creature had also similar ability's to majin buu, he would never get tired. **in a bit of a annoyed tone

**goku: What was the creature's name? **asking curiously

**supreme kai: Nobody knows, not even me, as if it just appeared out of nowhere.**

**goku: So wait if you used the holy mirror on this creature than why didn't you use it on majin buu? **again asking curiously.

**supreme kai: my master said that there was no point in using the mirror since majin buu was more powerful than the creature form before, and even if they did the one called bibidi was a wizard who knew spells that could cancel out the magic of the mirror.**

**goku: Why didn't you just go to bibidi and defeat him? **asking curiously.

**supreme kai: We tried to locate him but he used a barrier that masked his ki and on top of that he would hide during the battle.**

**goku: I get it now, wait but you never said what would happen if the mirror got destroyed?**

**supreme kai: I don't know what would happen but from what I know it has intense magic in it so anything can happen if your not careful. **thinking about what could happen if it got destoryed.

**goku: I'll keep that in mind, alright I'm going to head back in now.**

**supreme kai: Goku, remember, I can't repair the mirror since my magic isin't strong enough, **as he finished his sentence he looked up at the sky and back down at goku, **you are the only one who can defeat beerus so don't get careless and destory your only chance at getting your family back, **saying this in a more serious tone.

**goku: Don't worry, **in a serious tone, **this time I'll win, **as he talks he bring up his hand and tightens his fist, **I'll will bring everyone back to life, you can count on it. **as he finished he headed for the enterence to the chamber, before he entered he gave one last look to supreme kai and showed his famous son grin and then entered the chamber.

in the chamber

**god goku: Man am I working a sweat from all of this training, **as he rested for a bit, he remebered how long ago it's been since he last talked to supreme kai, it had been a whole month since he last talked(3 hours on the outside)** alright enough thinking, **as goku finished he started to charge his kamahamaha,** I can only fire about one more till I run out of energy, **as goku finished charging it, he fired it at the direction of the chamber by accident but realized this to late.

**goku: NO, I CAN'T STOP IT!**

it hits the chamber destorying everything, suddenly the sky turns black and a black hole startes forming.

**goku: I CAN'T FLY I'M TO DRAINED!, **this was the last thought before he got sucked in the black hole.

**goku: CRAP AHHHHHHH...**

goku going through a dimensional warp getting streached and pulled untill...

**Near Konoha village, somewhere in a forest.**

**goku: Ahhhhhhhh...(drops from the sky).**

**goku: Heheheh, looks like... I survived... my head hurts, I can't even get up... hehehehehehe (blacks out).**

* * *

><p><strong>okay so goku is now in the narutoverse I hope you enjoy.<strong>

**goku's power level before getting sucked up: 150,000,000**

**freeza real power level: 130,000,000**

**kid buu: 18,000,000,000**

**creature: 8,000,000,000**

**supreme kai's master: 7,500,000,000**

**supreme kai(fused with kabito): 10,000,000,000**

**supreme kai(before fused):450,000,000**

**kabito kai(before fused):350,000,000**

**saiyan multiplication:**

**ssj: x50**

**ssj2: x100**

**ssj3: x400**

**ssj god: x80,000**


	4. Chapter 4

just** to let you guys know a couple of things:**

**1. goku in battle of gods was suppose to be 34 but because of being dead for 8 years in total he is 26 buts is 27 because of the hyperbolic time chameber during the cell saga, but since he trained in the chamber on kai's planet for 3 years he is now 30 but since I made him go through the black hole It made him 10 years younger so now he is 20 years old**

**2. I am putting him after the fight with zabuza so that means this is naruto not naruto shippuden.**

**3. I'll update chapter 1 and 2 later.**

**4. I'm sorry if i misdescribed team 7 and other ninja along the way, everytime I try to go to the offical website to get the apperances right, the computer freeze and I'm forced to log out.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>A whole new world<strong>

now entering team 7, team 7 is on the way home after completeing the mission to protect the bridge builder

**Naruto: Ahhhhh, why do you have to always act so, up your own ass! **naruto said to sasuka in a angry tone, naruto has blonde spiky hair with blue eyes and has whiskers on both cheeks and has a blue genin headband on his fore head, he is about 12 years old and is about 5'4, he wears a orange looking jump suit with the shoulders cloored blue as the waist line is also blue, he has a kunife pack on his right leg while also has a bigger pack on his upper left back thigh and has the a red uzumaki symbol on his back while wearing blue sandles.

**Kakashi to himself: Huhhh, **as a sweat fall done from his head**, are they ever going to get along with each other? **he said as he is looking at sasuke and naruto fighting for who knows what, kakashi is a white male with white hair that spikes up-left with a brown eye on his right while has a scar on his left eye which was replaced by a sharigan eye in which he covers up with his blue jonin level head band, he is around late 20's early 30's and is about 5'11, he seems to wear olive green armor (I'm not sure if it is armor)with a dark blue stretchable spandex under his blue track looking shirt and pants with a kunife pouch on his right leg and a red symbol on his left shoulder while wearing blue sandels.

**Sasuke: I dare you to say that again you loser, unless you want broken teeth for a new look?** sasuke said in a high and mighty tone comparable to vegeta, sasuke is a white male that has raven black hair that spikeys on the back while has bangs on the front, he has black eyes and has a blue genin head band on his forehead, he is about 12 years old and is about 5'6, he wears a blue shirt with a white uchiha symbol on his back and has a white wrist protector on both wrist and has white short that goes a little over his knee's that has a kunife pouch on his right knee with white bandage wraped shin protecters on both legs with blue sandles.

**Sakura: Look guys can't you stop fighting for once? beside's Naruto you can't even stand up to Sasuke so why do you even bother?** sakura said in an annoyed tone, and start's looking at sasuke, **Sasuke looks so hot!** she said to herself, sakura is a white female with long pink hair and green eyes that wears a blue genin head band in which she put on her head to lower down her hair to cover up her fore head, she is about 12 years old and is 5'5, Sakura wears a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, standard ninja sandalsa and a ninja poutch on her upper back left thigh.

**Kakashi: Enough guys, (**sighs**) I thought you guys would have learned something from this mission but it seems like I'm wrong, unless you guys want to be tied to a tree and starve while me and sakura eat, I suggest you behave.**

**Naruto and Sasuke: Hmmmm, **at the same time while looking at each other.

**Kakashi: Finally it seems you guys have calmed down, anyways were setting up camp here, **pulls out his book and starts to read, **Naruto you go look for wood, sasuke go look for food and water.**

**Sakura: What about me? **she said curiously.

**Kakashi: You don't have to do anything since you didn't fight, **this is going to be one long night kakashi thought to himself

couple hours later (10:00pm)

**Naruto: Man am I stuffed, **(yawns) and laid down on his sleeping blanket,**Man that was a good meal, **naruto said with a happy look on his face.

**Kakashi: Glad you like it, now does anyone have to use the restroom before I set the traps?**

**Sakura**: Kakashi saying that, sakura stood up, **I have to, **saying that she started walking untill she could barely see the fire,** now to find a good spot, **see started to look around and found a spot near a tree,**ahh that looks like a good spot, **as she reach her spot whe pulled down her underwear and black shorts and started to pee, as she was peeing she thought to herself:** ahh peace and quite, **while she peed she notice that it seems to hit something else other than dirt but she just thought it was a rock or something.

**Goku in his dream: HA, goku threw a blast to beerus but he simply dodged it and started a fast assualt on goku, goku stopped almost every hit except the last one, which was an uppercut that hit him square in the face and sent him flying, while goku stopped himself midair, beerus made his ultimate attack and was about to send it to goku untill water from out of nowhere came and filled his entire dream, waking him up.**

As goku began opening his eyes, all he could feel was warm water falling on his face, he opened his mouth to say something but failed as pee started getting in his mouth, as he accdentally swallowed thinking it was water, one second later he began tasteing it in his mouth and wondered why it was warm until he realized that he swallowed piss! but as it finally stop he ended up seeing it was no man or animal, it was a human woman and him seeing her vagina isin't helping.

**Sakura: ahhh, **pulls up her underwear and black shorts, **that was refreashing! **she said in a happy tone, sakura was about to leave until...

**Goku: Umm, could you please help me miss? **he said in an akward tone.

As she heard this voice, it made her freeze in her tracks, all she could think was how long was this pervert here and why? at the same time she started looking around but to no one as she began thinking that's she's crazy she heard the voice again saying "down here", she slowly started looking down to where she was peeing at and saw the man there covered in her pee, she began losing all consciouseness and before she black out she let out a scream that could be heard thoughout the forrest.

**Goku: Man the things that happen to me, **he said as he let out a sigh.

back with kakashi.

**Kakashi: That scream came from Sakura's direction, **he said as he woke naruto and sasuke up.

**Nartuo: Sakura's in trouble, I'M COMING! **he said in a worried and angry tone as he charged off to the direction that kakashi said she was, **that bastard better not hurt her!** he said to himself.

**Kakashi: Naruto wait! **but it fell on deaf ears as he charged off to the direction of sakura,** that stubborn, he doesn't know what kind of enemy he's facing! **he said in a worried and annoyed tone,** Sasuke go back up naruto while I go around to see if their's an opening from behind.**

**Sasuke: Okay.**

a minute later

Naruto had just arrive, and with sasuke not far behind, as he was looking around he spotted sakura, she was unconscious laying faceflat on the ground looking as if she had been struck.

**Naruto: SAKURA! **not thinking about their surronding for traps or enemy's, he went straight to sakura to see if she is alright, as naruto picked her up shaking her to wake her up but to no avail, kakashi who had just arrived around the side, looking to see if their where any traps but none were found and it doesn't seem to be genjustu,as kakashi went next to naruto, he could see that he was already crying.

**Kakashi: Naruto, hand her over to me, **naruto did as he was told and moved away from her, as he checked her pulse it seemed to be fine, he checked to see if there where any wounds or bruieses but none,** hmmm, their is no sign of any infliction, I wonder what happened here?**

**Sasuke: Kakashi, you better come and see this.**

As kakashi put sakura down he went to where sasuke pointed to, as he arrived he was curious to see a man around the age of 20 in a blue under shirt with a very dirty orange gi, as kakashi went closer he could see that this man is still alive and awake.

**Goku: Heheheheh, sorry to what happened to your friend over there.**

**Kakashi: Who are you and what did you do? **he said in a serious and damanding tone.

**Goku: I didn't do anything, your friend fainted that's all, **as kakashi and goku were talking sakura finally woke up from her faint.

**Sakura: What happend? **she said as she sat up.

**Sasuke: you sreamed from here and we came to check up on you, when we arrived we saw you on the floor knocked out.**

**Sakura: **As sasuke finished talking, she started to remember what happend and is starting to wonder if this is all a dream, as she stood up she could see that kakashi was talking to a man who was on the floor, as kakashi heard sakura he stood up and went to sakura wanting to know what happend.

**Kakashi: are you alright Sakura? **he said in a relieved tone.

**Sakura: I'm fine, just a little accident.**

**Kakashi: The way you screamed earlier didn't sound like an accident so please tell me and I promise I won't tell anyone. **he said hoping that she is able to tell him, as she was about to whisper in kakashi's ear, naruto said something that froze her tracks.

**Naruto: man why does that man smell a lot like urine? it's as if an animal peed on him or something?, **as naruto said that he noticed that sakura was turning really red like as if hinata had seen naruto up close.

**Goku: ummm, can you help me get up? I'll tell you everything as soon as you help me.**

As goku finished talking, naruto looked at kakashi for an awnser, as kakashi noded his head in approval, naruto help goku get up on his feet and walked him back to the camp.

five minutes later.

everyone was at the camp curious as to what happened to both sakura and goku, naruto managed to find his extra blanket and folded it neatly to support goku even though goku stinked in urine.

**Kakashi: Alrighty, now that you are more relaxed, do you mind telling us your name? **kakashi finished his sentence he was ready with his hand on his kunife pouch.

**Goku: My name is Son Goku, or you could just call me Goku, and about the situation earlier I think it's best to tell you in private, **as he finished his sentence he put his hand on his head and started rubbing it while laughing nervously.

**Kakashi: Well if it's that personal then follow me behind that tree over there, **as goku and kakashi left he was now on gaurd in case goku try's to attack him, as kakashi and goku reached the tree kakashi noticed goku wild, gravity defying hair in which nobody in the leaf village has, so now kakashi knows he is not from the leaf village, **so what did you want to tell me?**

**Goku: Well you see, I don't remember anything about who I use to be and neither how I ended up here, and waking up was not a pleasent thing, **he chuckeld and started rubing his hair remembering how he woke up.

**Kakashi: Okay, so then what happened between you and my student? **not trying to reveal her information to him, **and why do you smell like pee?**

**Goku: well you see ummm, how could I put this? okay I'll whisper it in your ear.**

**Kakashi: **as goku whispered in kakashi ear he started to blush as soon as goku mentioned the part where sakura started peeing and when goku finished kakashi was still a little speechless for about a couple seconds and finally spoke up, **I see... that's ummm very unlucky for you, luckly their is a river about 1\8 a mile from here to the north and you can wash up there.**

**Goku: thanks, I'm glad that you see my side of the story which was really akward for the most part.**

with sakura, sasuke and naruto.

**Naruto: So what exactly happend between you and goku, **he said in a curious tone while sitting indian stlye looking at sakura.

**Sakura: Look nothing happened okay, **looking the other way in a irritated mood at the same time thinking about the incident.

**Sasuke: Well judging from you face combine with the blushing, I say somthing personal happend, **he said in a cool but curious tone, **I guess it is best not to ask you again not that I want to anyways.**

**Naruto: Well I guess if Sasuke was able to see that easily then I'll have to agree with him, but still I hope it was funny, **as he said that he started to laugh thinking just about every aspect of what happened between her and goku.

kakashi and goku enter the group

**Kakashi: alright guys since goku is injurded I need both of you to take him to the river. **he said in a calm, damanding tone.

**Naruto and Sasuke: Wait, us! Can't you do it? **they said while looking at kakashi in a confused tone.

**Kakashi: I would but I have to take care of sakura here, she needs her beauty sleep or she'll most likely have a very sour mood in the morning**, he said thinking he convinced naruto.

**Naruto: but why do I ha...** he was cut off when sakura punched him in the head for disobeying kakashi's order and fell to the ground crying from the pain.

**Sakura: Cha! next time just do what your told or else I'll punch you three times as hard,** she said in a very angry tone which can be comparbale to chi-chi in dbz.

**Goku to himself: Why are women so scary? **he said in a nervous and scared mood,** she reminds me of Chi-Chi when she gives me a scolding, I just hope not all the women are like this in there village.**

**Naruto: Okay Sakura were going! **he said in a terrfied mood while running away, **come guys before she kill me**

Goku listened and just followed naruto while sasuke did the same except he was smirking on the outside but laughing in the inside due to naruto being hit.

**Goku to himself: **Goku was about to fly but decided not to because of him not sure if their use to seeing people fly, **It's best if I don't fly since I don't know if there use to seeing that stuff, and from what kakashi told me about the leaf village and shinobi, think I'm in a different universe or something like that, I guess It's also best for me not to reveal my powers.**

**Flashback.**

**Kakashi: I guess the best thing to do is to take you to the leaf village's hospital, their you can rest up so that way you can speak to our hokage. **

**Goku: So this hokage is your leader?**

**Kakashi: yes, he is the leader of our village, it seems whatever happend to you really damaged your memory.**

**goku: yeah, I guess your right, by the way, are you guys ninja? **goku said in a innocent tone.

**Kakashi: Yes, **why does this stuff always happen to me? huh just how much paper work do I have to do just because of this?

**Flashback end.**

**Goku to himself: Whatever kakashi is doing, I hope it works, I just wonder how long do I have to play the memory lost act for?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay if you guys want to ask any questions, go right ahead and I'll answer them to the best of my ability**

* * *

><p><span><strong>A new member <strong>

As naruto, sasuke and goku arrived at the river

**Naruto: Alright here we are, **as he said that, he put goku down to see if goku was still awake but as soon as he put goku down, a huge beast like growl filled the area as if a bear was around, **What the hell was that? I hope it's not monsters! **he said in a terrified tone.

**Goku: Hehehehe, that no monster, that my stomach. **as soon as goku finished his sentence an awkward silence filled the area with both naruto and sasuke looking at him, finally after a couple of seconds naruto spoke up.

**Naruto: YOUR HUNGER IS COMPARBLE TO THAT OF CHOJI, **he said in a shocked face while pointing to goku, in his mind he never thought the day would come when someone is as hungry as choji or even more than him.

**Sasuke: Naruto shut up you idiot, you don't know if there are others around here, beside even if their isn't anybody around, were suppose to make this fast, **even with sasuke saying this, deep in his mind he was also surprised at this but he simply pretended not to care.

**Naruto: Oh yea.**

As sasuke and naruto finished talking goku was getting in the river, about 20 minute of bathing and washing he got out and was ready to go.

**Naruto: Are you really going to wear your wet clothing? **he said in a worried tone.

**Goku: Yea, why not? besides i'll dry up in the morning. **he said in a cheerful tone.

**Naruto: But you could get a; who cares **Sasuke said interrupting naruto**, if he wants to wear his clothing let him, besides knowing Kakashi we are more than likely to drop him off to the leaf village hospital, **he said in a cool but annoyed tone.

**Naruto: Rrgh, do you always have to act like an ASSHOLE! **he said in an angry tone.

**Sasuke: And? it still doesn't change that you're still a loser, **he said in a cocky attitude.

**Naruto: THAT'S IT YOUR GOING DOWN!,** as naruto charged at sasuke, he put his left arm out ready to deliver the blow to sasuke, but as soon as he threw the punch, it came to a complete stop by goku.

**Goku: You and Sasuke really remind me of somebody that I use to hangout with, but non-the-less, Sasuke is you partner and your friend, no matter how many times he insults you or acts mighty in front of you, never strike at him, besides**, he lind in to naruto's ear and whispered, **usually people with that attitude are the one's to go down the hardest,** as goku chucked his head back,** so I hope you feel better now, **he said in a cheerful tone.

As naruto put his fist down, he thought about what goku said and calmed down, as he looked at goku's face it made naruto feel happy and in peace with himself, as naruto looked at sasuke, sasuke was still showing his your-nothing-to-me-face but this time naruto didn't faze, he still had a smile on his face.

**Sasuke to himself: What a loser, he thinks he can possibly take me on but the way goku grabbed naruto's fist like if it was nothing and in speed as fast as kakashi, it seems he's a possible ninja, maybe I should test him, hey you **sasuke said to goku **I wanna know are you a ninja by chance?**

**Goku: That's not**** important**,** we should get back to your camp site. **he said in a care-free tone.

**Sasuke to himself: I guess he doesn't want to anybody to know.**

**Flashback**

As goku took off his shirt, sasuke happened to look goku's direction and noticed goku's body, it was perfect, in fact there is no fat around his body and to top it off it was nothing but layers of muscle enough to make women drool for that chance of a perfect husband, sasuke just thought that maybe he was a body builder like the one's on the magazines that women or stores have.

**End flashback**

**Sasuke to himself: Maybe he isn't a body builder after all, with this I'll have to be on guard when I'm around him, **as sasuke stared at naruto who was looking at the sky but with a happy mood, **it seems naruto didn't notice this at all, unless he doesn't care, maybe I should talk to kakashi about** **this**,** alright let go back to camp.**

back at camp

**Sakura to herself: Man I wish sasuke was here, he could at least make me feel better from earlier's incident, we could probably be holding hands right now,** she looks at kakashi who is reading his book making noises of execintement and wonder, **and even kakashi is reading his dumb book uh, naruto this is all your fault! when you get here I'm gonna strangle you!**

naruto with goku and sasuke arrive.

**Kakashi: Hmm, **he puts down his book and looks at sasuke, **I was wondering when you guys would be back, so how did it go?**

**Naruto: It went fine until sasuke started acting like he's up his own ass, and we **he was cut off when sakura hit naruto straight down on the center of his head only three times as hard, **OWWWWWWWW!,** naruto said as he started rolling around in the dirt rubbing his huge lump.

**Sakura: That's what you get for talking bad about my sasuke, if anyone here act up his own ass it would be you, you idiot, If I catch you again I'll kick your ass till next week! **she said in a scary tone that made goku flinch in fear.

**Goku to himself: Note to self, don't make her this mad or I'll have another chi-chi or worse in my hands**

**Kakashi to himself: Huh, even when we have a stranger with us, they still act like brats, **sweat coming down from the side of his face, **I wonder if they can get even worse than they already are, alright guys time to sleep we should arrive to the village tommorow, Goku your sleeping next to me.**

**Goku: Okay.**

the next day at the village gates

**Naruto: Ah, the leaf village,** he puts down his stuff and runs to the gate and starts kissing the gate on a white spot, (kiss) **I miss you **(kiss) **so much **(final kiss)** I promise to never leave you again! **he said as he was hugging the gate untill he tasteted something fowl in his mouth, as he started tasteing his mouth he finaly noticed the white spot, it was bird poop,** AHH, I HATE BIRDS! **as he started to spit he felt all eyes on him from his team.

**Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura: idiot, **they said in a dissapointed tone, while goku was just laughing at naruto's mistake, as this happened anbu members appeared in front of kakashi and goku.

**Anbu: Kakashi you are needed at the hokages office, we shall escort this man, **anbu members usually dress in an armored vest with a black sleeveless shirt underneath with a black pants with a different kind of shoes(I don't know what they are) while wearing a white mask with different colors which usually resemble an animals face and a short sword straped on their back or to the side they also have a red tatto in the right or left arm that verfies them as anbu.

**Kakashi: Very well I shall meet up with you in the hokage's office, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura keep yourself busy for now. **and just like that, he vanished

**anbu: Now as for you, can you walk? **they asked in an emotionless tone.

**Goku: Not fast enough if you're wondering, by the way how long is it to get over there?**

**Anbu: not long, **he said in an emotionless tone,** come we must go now.**

**Goku: Okay, **he looks back at naruto, sasuke and sakura, **thanks guys for everything so far,** he said while giving them the famous son grin, **well untill next time.**

anbu starts walking goku to hokage's office

**Naruto: Oh great now what are we suppose to do? **he said in a annoyed tone.

**Sakura: Well, now that kakashi gave us some time, how about we go on a date sasuke?** she said with hope in her eyes, already fantasizing about their so-called date.

**Sasuke: I don't have time for stupid things like that, **he said in a straightforward tone,**hmm, **he said as he walk away leaving sakura mouth hanging from disappointment and rejection.

**Sakura to herself: I'm such... a loser, will we ever go out on a date? **she asked herself in despair.

**Naruto: How about you go on a date with me? **he said in confidence.

**Sakura: Cha! like hell I will, **as she said that she punch naruto on the face which sent him flying to the gate and started to walk away.

**Naruto to himself: Sakura... WHY? **he said as a lump started to form on his right cheek.

at hokage's office

As goku finally got to the hokage's office he opened they opened the door to see kakashi standing in front of a wooden desk with a very old-looking man.

**Third hokage: Ah your here, please sit down, **he said in a soft tone while smoking his pipe, the third hokage is an old man about around his 60's to 70's and is about 5'8, he has grey hair(due to his age) brown eyes and liver spots on his face while wearing the traditional white hokage which resembles a white gown with the word's third hokage on his back with a with a hat that's red with a type of white cloth that is attached to his hat to cover part of his face, **I read that you were found in the forest by team 7 but injured on the floor, so please explain how it came to this.**

**Goku: Well that's the thing, I don't remember anything about myself or the past, the only thing I remember is my name Mr. Hokage, **he said in a convincing tone and face.

**Third hokage: I see, and please call me Mr. Sarutobi, anyways are you sure you don't remember anything of your past?**

**Goku: I'm sure Mr Sarutobi, can I ask you something? **he said in a serious tone, **is it alright if I live in your village? if it's not a problem.**

**Sarutobi: Hmm, **he said as he leaned back on his chair smoking his pipe, moments past until finally he gave his answer, **the problem is not that we don't trust you but you're a complete stranger from another part, we don't know if you lying to us or even if you plan to take information out of the village.**

**Goku: I understand but I promise you, I mean no harm to your village or your people and if anything were to happen to them, I will do my best to protect them, no matter the situation and by this I swear by it with my life. **he said in a confident smirk.

**Sarutobi: I see, hmm, well even with that speech what can you do? **he said in a curious tone.

**Goku: Well I wanted to know if I can become a ninja like Kakashi here. **he said in a cheerful tone

**Sarutobi: Can you at least make a clone of yourself?**

**Goku to himself: Does he mean like the multi form? umm is it alright if you guys show me how to do it? **he said as he rubbed his hair with his hand.

**Sarutobi: Show him Kakashi.**

As kakashi did the hand signs slowly for goku to remember, goku observed closely and studied every angle and handsign to make sure he got it correctly, as kakashi finished a puff of smoke appeared and another kakashi was standing there, kakashi soon released the jutsu and looked at goku

**Kakashi: Okay now you try.**

**goku: Okay here goes nothing, **as goku started to perform the hand signs he thought to himself, **alright the only way to do this is with the after image but how to create the smoke? **as he was near the last sign a lightbulb went off in his head, **I got an idea, **as goku finished the last hand sign, at light speed, he created a small ki blast in which he used to explode and create smoke by clapping his hand and when the smoke cleared they were three goku's, he created a ki blast again and created smoke to make it look like they disappeared, as soon as the smoke cleared he was the only one, nervous he stood there wondering if they saw him fake a justu, lucky since he felt better than yesterday then he would'nt have been able to do it.

**Kakashi: Well it seems you're at least genin level. **he said in a calm tone.

**Sarutobi: indeed, hm can you go outside while I talk to Kakashi?**

**Goku: okay. **as he left outside he stood near the windows that were next to the hokage's office, thinking to himself, **wahoo I'm a genius! **he said in a energetic tone as he started feeling victorious, about a couple minutes passed and the door opened, kakashi led goku inside and goku sat down, waiting for an answer.

**Sarutobi: Alright, we decided to let you stay in the village and as for you being a ninja you will join team 7 as long as you don't do anything suspicious, **he got up and walked to goku, **welcome to the leaf village. **he said while smiling.

**Goku: thanks, so when do I start?**

**Sarutobi: **Pulls a blue object out of his pocket and hands it to goku, **for now, you are a genin, you must have that at all times visible.**

**Goku: Okay, **he ties up the head band on his left arm and smiles, **Can I ask you both a favor?**

**Sarutobi: Go ahead, **he said in a soft tone.

**Goku: Is it alright if you guys don't mention my real age to nartuo and them, I really don't want them to freak out.**

**Sarutobi: Very well, from now on you will be 14 years old, by the way what is your real age if you don't mind me asking?** he said in a curious tone while puffing out smoke.

**Goku: well last time I saw myself was in the reflection of the water so about 20 I would say considering that I have so much energy, oh and where do I live by the way?**

**Sarutobi: Here,** he hands goku over a paper filled with the apartment's address and a key,** this is your new home, anything you need just come here and ask me,** he said with a smile on his face while putting his hands on his shoulder.

**Goku: Thanks a million, well I think I'm going to check out my new house now.**

**Kakashi: Not so fast Goku, now that you are a part of team 7 you will address me as you caption, so welcome abored team 7. **he said with a smile, **before you go, you have to introduce yourself to you new team.**

**Goku: Really? okay then. **as he said this he waved bye to the third and walked out with kakashi.

an hour later at the training field.

**Sasuke: Why'd you call us Kakashi-sensi? **he said in a temper, **I was in the middle of training.**

**Naruto: Yeah, what's so important? **he said with the same temper as sasuke.

**Kakashi: Now, now, I called you three here to reintroduce somebody.**

**Sakura: who's this important person? **she said in a curious tone

**Goku: that would be me, **he said in a happy tone while walking by naruto and stopped in front of the three of them.

**Kakashi: Team 7 meet our new member.** he said in a normal tone, **now goku give an introduction about yourself, hobbies, dreams, food, etc.**

**Goku: my dr.. **but was cut off by naruto.

**Naruto: alright, **he said happily, **now I can train with somebody other than sasuke and have more friends, yahoo.**

**Sasuke to himself: hmph this is good news, maybe he can actually be a worthy opponent, **sasuke saying this started to give a happy smirk.

**Sakura: that's great!, **she said while blushing while inside her mind, **cha! this is great not only will we have another teammate but he can distract that annoying idiot naruto so I can get closer to my sasuke! **she said in her mind with new-found confidence.

**Kakashi to himself: Well at least that might change their behavior, okay goku finish what you where going to say.**

**Goku: well my name is so... **(huge stomach rumble).

**Kakashi: He's...**

**Naruto: Like...**

**Sasuke: Another...**

**all of team 7 except goku: Choji!**

**Goku: heheheh**, while rubbing his hair, **sorry about that, looks like I didn't eat enough earlier, well anyways my name is Son Goku and my dream is to fight really strong opponents, I love almost any type of food and hate when I have to wait for it and I don't have any hobbies at the moment.**

**Kakashi: Good, okay naruto your next.**

**Naruto: Hello Goku my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and my dream is to become hokage so that way everyone in the village will respect me, my favorite food is ichiraku ramen with everything on it and I hate that I have to wait the three minutes for it to cook and I don't have any hobbies.**

**Sakura: Nice to meet you Son Goku, my name is Sakura haruno and my dream is... well what I like is... heheheh**, she said while blushing looking at sasuke, **but what I do hate is NARUTO!.**

**Naruto: UHHHHH! **with his mouth wide open and eyes with no pupils.

**Goku: Wow already liking boys at that age, but then again chi-chi was around the same age when she had a crush on me.**

**Sasuke: my name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like little things but I hate many things and what my dream is, is to gain enough power to kill a certain man, **he said in a ruthless tone.

**Goku: Wow, he really reminds me of vegeta, **he thought to himself.

**Kakashi: Hello Son Goku, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like some things and I hate particular things and I have no favorite food or dream or hobbies.**

**Naruto and Sakura to themself: He did the same thing like last time. **they said in a hateful tone while giving kakashi the evil eye.

**Kakashi: Alright, now be here by 10:00 am sharp tomorrow and don't be late, bye, **as like that he vanished again.

**Naruto: Darn that Kakashi-sensi, **he said in an annoyed tone.

**Goku: Well don't know about you, but I'm going to check out my new apartment, **he said happily, and already started walking off.

**Naruto: I guess I'll go get me some ramen what about you Sakura, you wanna come?**

**Sakura: No thanks, I'm going home to sleep since I'm still sleepy, **after saying that she left.

**Naruto: Hey sasuke wha... **naruto barely noticed that sasuke had left long ago.

**Naruto: Oh well, more ramon for me.**

Back with goku, as goku finally found his apartment which took about nearly two hours, he went upstairs and started looking for his apartment number

**Goku: 6, 7, 8, ah finally 9, so then it's floor 3 number 9, **as he turned the door knob he was surprised to the door was already opened, he went inside and looked around, **it's not that spacious but it'll do, **as soon as goku went to the bed room he say that there was already stuff in the room but thought that the previous owner left his stuff their, **well I guess he just left and didn't bother taking his stuff oh well, right now I just want to rest since I'm still injured, **as goku took his blue boots off he immediate turned off the lights and went to bed.

about an hour later (8:30 pm)

**Naruto: Ahhh finally my home, **as got his key he was about to put it in until he noticed that the door was already unlocked, **hm, I've got to stop doing that, **as naruto opened the door he turned on the light to the main room and took off his shoes, (Yawn) **man I guess I'll take a shower tomorrow before I leave. **he opened his room door and went inside and closed the door he walked straight to his bed and sat down but to feel something hard, started patting to the left of him and felt something warm he started feeling more and noticed that it felt like a person.

**Goku: **having wake up to feeling a tugging on his private parts he noticed that there was a man in the room and turned on the lamp to see... naruto.

**Naruto and goku: **they both look at each other, **AH!, **naruto ran to the other side of his room and was freaking out while goku was wondering why he was touching his penis.

**Naruto: **WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?** **he said while pointing his finger at goku with his pupils gone.

**Goku: They gave me this apartment room, what are you doing here?**

**Naruto: THIS IS WHERE I LIVE, YOU REALLY FREAKED ME OUT, WHAT IF YOU WOKE UP FACED UP AND YOUR BODY TO THE RIGHT THEN... AHHHHHH, I TOUCHED YOUR JUNK! **he said as he started running around the room with his hands on his head.

**Goku: This is gonna be one long explanation, **he said as naruto was still screaming in the background.


	6. Chapter 6

Gokus first day and match

alright for those of you who want to know if goku will change sasuke, I don't want to reveal too much but to answer your question you'll just have to keep reading on alright now onwards to the story.

Team 7 except kakashi, at training ground waiting for kakashi.

**Naruto: Man, he's late **naruto said in an annoyed tone** even with goku here he's still late.**

**Sakura: Tell me about it, why does he always do this **she said in an annoyed tone.

**Goku: So he always late? **goku asked in a curious tone.

**Sasuke: More or less, by the way, how were you able to fix your orange shirt and pants? **he said in a curious tone.

**Goku: Well you see...**

flashback

5:00 am in naruto's apartment.

Goku had just woken up, the first thing he did was go to naruto's restroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

**Goku: Whoa, I look as if I got attacked by a bear, luckily supreme kai built me capsule just like bulma's to store my clothes in,** as goku got his shoe and removed it, a small capsule fell out, **ahh here it is, **as goku got it, he pressed a button on the top and a wardrobe came out of it, **before I get my clothing I should take a shower, **as he said that he smelled his armpit,**whoa now that a strong odor.**

**Goku: I wonder how I'm gonna explain how I was able to fix my clothing, hmmm** he said as he looked right and noticed naruto closet with some of naruto's orange clothing, just then an idea came.

end flashback

**Goku: And so I used one of naruto jacket and found some blue thread and weaved my clothes back to normal, **he said as he put his hand to the back of his head and started rubbing while laughing nervously.

**Sasuke: hmmm, anyways I was wondering if you would spar with me to pass the time, **as he said that he cracked a smirk.

**Goku: right now? hmm okay since kakashi isn't here yet I guess. **just as goku finished, both went into their stance and were looking at each other with pure thrill.

**Sasuke: you ready?**

**Goku: I'm ready.**

As sasuke starteded running to goku he was about to throw the first punched, but was stopped by kakashi who had just arrive.

**Kakashi: Now sasuke do you think right now is the best time? **he said with a smile.

**Sasuke: Man.**

**Goku: Hehehe.**

**Naruto to himself: Man I wanted to see goku kick his ass.**

**Sakurato herself: Man I wanted to see sasuke kick his ass.**

**Kakashi: Right now we have a couple of mission to complete, besides you guys can do this** **later**,** now we have to mission today, 1 we have to plow the dirt in kangyo's farm and 2 we have to deliver supply's to yamanaka's flower shop.**

**Sakura: ahhh, do we have to give the supply's to Ino-pig's family shop? **she said in an annoyed tone.

**Kakashi: look to speed thing's up we can split up into two group's, I along with Sakura will go and deliver the supply's while you guys go and plow the dirt.**

**Goku: How about I go instead to deliver the supply's, and I can come and also plow the dirt, so that way I can memorize the village for a bit? **

**Kakashi to himself: Well at least we got one grown up who at least focus on the mission, **he said while looking at the other's, **why can't I have mature student's? okay then Goku you deliver the good's while me and the rest of team seven go and plow the dirt, **as he finished he pulled out a piece of paper that had the location of the goods shop and gave it to goku, **okay remember to follow the directions and don't get lost, and once you complete your mission ask around for directions to kangyo's farm.**

**Goku: Alright, I'll see you once I finish, **as he finished he started jogging to the direction of the goods until they could bearly see him.

**Sakura: Can you trust him with that? I mean since he is new after all, **she said with curiosity.

**Kakashi: Sure I can beside's he does need to know the roads and location's if his is to be a ninja of konoha, **while he said that, he was think differently in his mind, **I don't know if I can trust him but for now I have no choice, c'mon guys let's get going.**

back with goku

**Goku: Hmmm look's like I can't see them anymore, time to kick it up a notch, **as he finished, he increased his speed, **at this rate I'll arrive in no time, **as goku sped to the goods shop he came to a sudden stop as the scent of ramen was all over the place, **awww man the smells good!**

As goku was following the scent, it lead to a small shop, the sign read_** ichiraku ramen** **shop**,_ as goku reach the entrance he could bearly even enter without even drooling so much until..

**Old man: Welcome customer to Ichiraku ramen, what do you want to order, **as he finished he handed goku a menu.

**Goku: Man this is great, **he said with much excitement, **man I don't even know what to order, ... okay I'll have one of everything! **he said with drool exiting his mouth.

**Old man: Everything!? ... uh that's quite an order but coming right up, **he said with shock, **You better have the money to pay all this!.**

**Goku: Just put it under Naruto's tab hehehehe, (sorry naruto, I hope you can take one for me), I only have about 1,000 ryo if that enough to pay for starters? **he said nervously as he gave the ryo to the old man.

**Old man: That's enough to at least cover for the right now, but here is your total for the meal minus the payment, **he said as he handed the paper to goku.

**Goku: **As goku took the paper and looked at it, he let out a yelp, **6,000 ryo! crap, Naruto I hope you forgive me, **he said while looking a up at the ceiling with sweat coming down his forehead. _**(1,000 ryo is 15$ united states dollars)**_

**Old man: You'll have to forgive me, it might take a while since my daughter is sick right now so It's just me right now.**

**Goku: It's okay, at least I'll have a good meal for now, hmm I wonder how Naruto and the other are doing? **he said in wonder, **Hmm let me try to sense their** **energy**, he said to himself,as goku sat in the high chair he put his hands in a meditative state and started to sense out their energy, but to his surprise, **Hmmm I ki as weak as a human and it seems I can sense their life energy also, hmm pretty weird, wait I remember Kakashi saying that the type of energy they use is chakra which means that nearly everybody around me is as strong as a regular civilian, than it also means that the foe would be stronger than it seems, the only way I can solve this is if I always make the enemy attacks first so I can try and guess how strong they are, but at least I can still recognize who's who by this, hmm let me try instant transmission, **he said as he put his fingers on his forehead, **wait I forgot to got out, hey sir I'm gonna step out for a moment I'll be back.**

When goku went outside he was about to use instant transmission, **wait I should turn super saiyan before anything and take both my shirts so that way they won't see what type of shirt I have, **as he finished he took off both shirts and turned super saiyan and put his main and middle finger to his forehead and was searching out for any life energy until he spotted a hugh group, **okay this should do it, I would've went to naruto and them but I don't want to run the risk of them recognizing me, **as he finished he used instant transmission and teleported to the location, **Yes it still works, **he said as he jumped in joy, **now just to... **he cut himself off as he noticed where he teleported to, **CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WAS A WOMAN'S SPA, **but was too late as about 50 set of eyes where staring upon him, **PERVERT! **one of the lady's screamed out at the top of her lungs, **GET HIM! **as the huge crowed of angry naked women where about seconds away from grabbing him until he teleported back to the ramen shop, **that was to close for comfort, **he said as he put both shirts on and turned back to his regular form, **heheheheh, I hope this never happens again, **he said as he started to think about the women grabbing him and tearing him apart with a chill running up his spine, as he entered the shop he saw that all the ramen he ordered up front on the table as he sat down.

**Old man: Dig in! **he said in a cheerful mood.

**Goku: You're the best, thank you for the food, **as he finished he started eating his food in his usual speed, within a minute the 12 ramen bowels were finished and he was good for the while, **thanks, **he said as he got up and exited out the shop leaving the old man with his jaw on the floor, **now onward to the goods store, **he said in a cheerful mood as he started running again, about two minutes later he finally got to the goods store and entered, **man, luckily I was able to get direction from a women I crossed earlier, **he said to himself as he reached the front of the counter.

**Woman: Welcome to the inuka's goods shop, what can I get you?**

**Goku: I'm here to the get the supply's for yamanaka's flower shop.**

**Woman: Okay one moment, **as she finished, she bent down and got a couple of bags form the bottom cabinet and handed them to goku, **here you go, have a nice day!**

**Goku: Thank you, **he said as he walked out, **wow, what a nice lady, okay now to go to the flower shop, **as he said that he pulled out the paper that kakashi gave to him earliar and examined it, **looks like it's about a five-minute jog from here, luckily naruto's apartment is around there so I kinda recognize this part, alright time to go, **he said as he dashed to the flower shop.

As goku looked around the area, he finally spotted the flower shop, **well i got here in three minutes, heheheh I never was good at math, **he said as he opened the door to the shop, he was greeted by a young girl about the same age as sakura she is a ninja as her blue headband is tied around her waist, she is about 5'5 and weighs about 110 lbs, she has light blonde hair which is tied in a long pony tail and a long bang in the right side of her face and has sky blue eyes, she has a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also wares purple and white elbow warmers with this.

**Young girl: Hi, welcome to the flower shop what do you need? **she said politely

**Goku: Oh well I just came to drop off the supplys that you ordered.**

**Young girl: Okay just put them on this counter, **he did as he was told and put the bags on the counter, **hey I noticed you have a head band on your right arm but yet I don't recognize you, are you new? **she said curiously.

**Goku: Yea, just joined, I'm with team 7.**

**Young girl: Wha!? but I thought that it was only team of 3, oh well so then what's your name?**

**Goku: My name is son Goku but just call me Goku, **he said with a smile.

**Young girl: my name is Ino yamanaka, and I belong with team 10 but you can call it team Asuma.**

**Goku: Nice to meet you anyways I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go back to my team.**

**Ino: Wait, before you go I wanna ask you how Sasuke is doing?**

**Goku: He doing well actually, just earlier we were going to train untill Kakashi stopped us, well anyways see ya, **as he said that he ran out.

**Ino: Hmm as if you can stand up to my Sasuke, **she said in a sour tone, **but you know, he is kinda cute.**

back with naruto and the others

**Kakashi: Naruto be careful with that, you don't want that to rip open on you know do you.**

**Naruto: Argh, This thing weight's like 100 pounds, **he said while struggling to lift it from the pile, **anyways how long is goku going to take?**

**Kakashi: Who know's but I'd focus on spreading that manure before you make an accident happen.**

**Sakura: Me and sasuke are done plowing the dirt and spreading the seeds, **she said while wiping the sweat from her forehead.

**Kakashi: Very good guys now Naruto once you put the bag over there you can take a break, for now me sasuke and sakura are going to take a short break.**

**Naruto: I don't need a break, I can finish this faster if I keep this up, **he said as he put down the manure and cut it open, he put gloves on and started to put the manure on the ground, **Hmm this is going to take a while and I still need twenty bags left** he said to himself.

twenty minutes later

**Naruto: Pant, pant, I have to finish this, **he said with determination.

**Sakura: Naruto maybe you should take a break, you've been at this for already thirty minutes, **she said in a worried tone as she approached

**Naruto: How am I suppose to be hokage if I can't even finish a single chore? **he said in a determined tone.

**Sakura: Naruto, you have already out done yourself, why do you care so much about hokage we are still young, besides what about Goku, you're gonna leave him with nothing to do.**

**Kakashi: She right you know, **kakashi said as he appeared next to naruto.

**Naruto: What do you mean?**

**Kakashi: Being hokage isn't just about having the guts to never give up, but also having the wits to make the right choices and right now you are tired, you can bearly stand.**

**Naruto: Pant, pant, fine I guess your right, **as he finished, he started to fall but kakashi caught him.

**Kakashi: A short break wouldn't hurt you know, **he said as he put naruto on his back and started walking to a tree and put naruto under it, **besides Goku also need to help out with this.**

**Goku: Hey Kakashi finally I found you guys, **he said in a happy tone.

**Kakashi: Perfect timing, we left the final chore for you to finish, you see those manure bags, put them in that field over there but you don't have to get one yet as naruto left a bag over there and here your going to need these gloves to do the job.**

**Goku: Ok, **he said as he got the gloves and put them on, he started to jog to the spot and started to put the manure on the fields, **this may take a bit.**

within twenty minutes goku finished putting all the manure in a speed that shocked kakashi and the rest of his team.

**Kakashi: Goku how did you finish putting at the manure in such a short time? **he said shocked.

**Goku: I'm just filled with energy right now I guess, you know though that was kind of fun, **he said while laughing out loud.

**Kakashi to himself: hm, he finished putting all the manure quickly and doesn't even seem tired at all, or maybe It's just me being a little out of edge, **he said as goku started to stretch and do push up's.

**Goku: Anything else we have to do? **he said ready for anything.

**Kakashi: That's it, we are done, **shocked yet again to see him still full of energy.

**Goku: Then what do we do? **he said as sasuke and sakura approach him.

**Sasuke: I have an idea, how about we finish our sparring match? **he said with a cocky grin.

**Goku: That sounds like fun, can we Kakashi? **he said with a puppy look on his face.

**Kakashi: Okay you can, but not here.**

**Sasuke: how about over there, **he said as he pointed to an empty grassland looking area.

**Kakashi: Alright that seems like a good place, while you guys go over there I'll get Naruto, knowing him, he would want to see this and hopefully he might learn something.**

As goku, sasuke and sakura left to the grassy area, kakashi went to the tree at which he left naruto at and picked him up and started to walk to the grassy area.

**Naruto: What's going on? **he said tired.

**Kakashi: Right now goku and sasuke are going to spar.**

**Naruto: REALLY, I CAN'T WAIT! **naruto said as he ran straight to goku and the others in the distance.

**Kakashi: It seems that this was what they waited for, even Naruto couldn't wait especially in his condition, **kakashi said quitely.

As naruto finally caught up to them, he saw that sasuke and goku were staring at each other as they got in their stance's.

**Sasuke: That stance, I've never seen it, it's as if he knows what he's doing.**

**Goku: his stance is pretty good, this is going to be fun. **(the stance that goku is using is the same one he use against cell in the cell games)

**Sakura: YEA GO SASUKE, KICK HIS ASS! **she said wildly.

**Naruto: GO GOKU, SHOW HIM WHAT YOUR MADE OF!**

**Kakashi: That stance, I've never seen it before but it's perfect, he left no opening all over his body, **he said as sweat was sliding down the side of his face, **it seem's that he knows more than he's letting on, I'll have to report his to the hokage later on.**

As the wind started blowing around the area, a single leaf that was blown away and started falling and landed in between them, as it landed sasuke started to run and did a straight foward punch to goku's face but goku caught it and threw a knee attack toward's sasuke's stomach but sasuke moved to the right and threw a side kick in which hit goku and made him fly a couple of feet, as goku touched the ground and got back up, he looked back at the spot in which sasuke was but saw that he wasn't there, as he looked around he started to feel heat around his head and looked up and saw a fireball, as it drew closer goku jump to the right only to have sasuke knee-drop on gokus back and faceplanted him to the ground, sasuke then got up and did a backflip, and started to feel victorious since goku never got back up, **hmm how pathethic, and I was going easy on him, **he said as he was walking towards naruto and sakura, **NO ONE CAN BEAT MY SASUKE! **sakura said, **WHAT THAT'S IT!? I COULD'VE FIGHT BETTER! **naruto said, as sasuke started walking he looked one more time to see if goku was there and saw that he vanished, **where is he? **sasuke said quitely as he looked around to feel that goku was back to back with sasuke, **damn, let my guard down, **he said to himself, as sasuke turned around while doing a side kick goku grabbed his leg and trip him using a low sweep and punched sasuke down in the gut, **arrrg **sasuke said in pain as he rubbed his stomach, **you know your pretty good but you underestimated me which led to your downfall **goku said.

**Sakura: What just happened? **she said in shock.

**Naruto: Wow, he's better than I though. **he said in a shocked face.

**Kakashi: I knew it, looks like sasuke underestimated him in which made him drop his guard to give goku the chance he needed, very impressive and it seems that goku is holding back as much as sasuke is.**

As sasuke got up with an angry expression, he charged at goku yet again but got a kunife and threw it at goku who side-stepped but then got a smoked bomb and threw it a goku who got caught, as goku and sasuke got consumed by the smoke, you see goku fly out of the smoke due to being kicked, sasuke chased after him, as goku was heading for a tree, sasuke grab goku by the leg and spun him around and threw him even faster at the tree, but as sasuke let go of goku, he did an afterimage and disappeared from sasukes sight, **again? **sasuke said as goku jumped out of the smoke and did a headbutt to sasuke in the chest in which sasuke poofed, **substitution huh?** goku said as he step on a rope that sasuke made as a trap that pulled goku by the leg and left him hanging on by a tree, ** a trap huh?** kakashi said, **wooho go finish him sasuke! **sakura said, **DON'T LET THIS BE THE END OF YOU GOKU! **naruto said, as goku was hanging from a tree he noticed sasuke coming from the sky, **ah **sasuke said as he was about to hit goku until goku cut the rope that with a knife that sasuke threw a minute ago, as sasuke missed his attack, goku did a backwards kick to sasuke's shoulder but got caught by sasuke and then goku threw him another kick with his other leg which also got caught by his other hand in which sasuke threw a kicked just for goku to grab it, as sasuke and goku landed with goku landing using left hand and sasuke with his left leg, goku pushed really hard on the ground and made both sasuke and him spin around in the air which forced sasuke to let go, as sasuke let go, goku jumped using sasuke's chest and making sasuke land on the opposite from gokus postion while goku stopped himself on the side of the tree and jumped from it using his head as a weapon, aiming for sasuke, **SASUKE WATCH OUT! **sakura said, as sasuke heard sakura and turned around only to get hit in the stomuch by goku, **arrg, **sasuke yelled out as he got hit by goku which sent sasuke flying a couple yards back.

**Sakura and naruto: he just beat sasuke. **they said in disbelief

**Kakashi: I see, so he fell for sasukes trap on purpose to draw him out so he can attack, impressive and sasuke fell for it just as goku planned. **he said in a cool tone, **alright guys that's enough sparring for one day.**

**Goku: Okay, **he said as he started to walk to sasuke to help him up.

**Sasuke: I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP OKAY! **he said as he got up and started to cough blood up, **how can a loser beat someone like me, I'm a uchiha. **he said to himself.

**Kakashi: Sasuke calm down, remember it's just a sparring match no need to get angry over a friendly match, come on guys it's getting late we need to return to the village.**

as team kakashi finally returned to the village.

**Kakashi: now that we are back at the village, I think that you guys did a great job out there, and to make things better, in three days the chunin exams are to take place, I need you four to meet me near the bridge near the hot springs and remember sasuke it was just a sparring match, until then bye. **he said as he disappread.

**Naruto: I wonder if he's going home or something? **naruto said curiously, **hey sasuke what do you think?**

**Sasuke: I don't care, Goku just remember that when we were fighting I was holding back, so the next time we have a match I won't hold back, hmm, **he said as he started walking away.

**Sakura: I don't know about you guys but I'm going home, see you guys in three days. **she said as she started walking.

**Naruto: Well goku now that it's just us, how about we get some ramen?**

**Goku: uhhh... hehehe um I don't think that's a good idea. **he said nervously

**Naruto: why, **he said until he saw that goku pulled out a piece of paper that had the fee of the ramen under naruto's name.

**Naruto: WHAT!? 6,000 RYO!? **he said with a scream that echoed thought-out the village.

* * *

><p>now that's a warp, the chunin exams are near so wish me luck.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

the chunin exams begin!

two days later

**3rd hokage: now let's begin, **he said with a serious tone, **now for all of the joinin teachers in the room, you all are here for the annual year-round chunin exams that will take place in the leaf village, for those who want to enter their team, please present yourself.**

**Young man: I, Asuma Sarutobi, wish to enter my students, which compose of: Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara to particapate in the exams, **Asuma is about 5'11 and weighs about 160lbs, with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and beard, his clothing consists of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protecter. He also wears the twelve guardian ninjasash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

**Young woman: I, Kurenai Yuhi, wish to enter my students, which compose of: Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka, to particapate in the exams, **kurenai is about 5'9 and weighs about 125lbs, Kurenai is a light-skinned woman that has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protecter and regular shinobi sandals.

**Kakashi: I, Kakashi Hatake, wish to enter my students, which compose of: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Son goku.**

**Kurenai and Asuma: He has another student? **they said in shock.

**3rd hokage: Hmm are you sure about this Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma?**

**Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi: yes.**

**3rd hokage: Very well then, just one question, do you trust goku for this Kakashi?**

**Kakashi: I do, I have seen what he can do, and it appears that he knows more than he let's on but I'm still not sure, were going to have to take our chances with him, besides Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke trust him, I believe in their judgement as well as mine, that's all. **he said with confidence.

**3rd hokage: Very well, I will allow goku to enter the exam but there is a problem concerning your squad.**

**Kakashi: And what might that be?**

**3rd hokage: Iruka believes that naruto and the others should wait until next year, since they don't have much experience, however I'm willing to make a small test to see if they are capable of handling a situation and if one of them fails, then you know what will happen.**

**Kakashi: Yes I understand.**

**Kurenai: Wait hold on, I wanna know, who is this goku? **she asked curiously.

**3rd hokage: Of course, bring him in.**

as he gave the sign, the front enterance open revealing goku with fellow anbu members following him in, soon he was in front of the third.

**Goku: Hey mr. Sarutobi good to see you agian how are you doing? **he said with his arms behind his head in a cheerful tone.

**3rd hokage: Fine, thanks for asking, anyways I want you to introduce yourself to the other jonin so that way you can get to know them, **he said in a happy tone.

**Goku: Hello everybody, my name is Son Goku and I wish to be in the chunnin, chuking ahhhh... ah well you know, **he said while laughing nervously.

**Asuma: Nice to meet you Goku, my name is Sarutobi Asuma, the leader of team 10, **he said with a smile in which goku smiled back, **Nice to me you Asuma, **goku said.

**Kurenai: Hello Goku my name is Kurenai Yuhi and it's a pleasure to meet you, **she said with a smile that was more welcoming than asuma, **nice to meet you to, **goku said, **anyways first of all how did you even join team kakashi? **

**Goku: Well you see, I don't remember what happened to me because I was attacked and left for dead, and since I got attacked I can't remember who I was before, all I could remember is my name, if it wern't for kakashi here I would be dead.**

**Asuma: I see, and you're suppose to be a genin?**

**Goku: **Before goku said anything he looked at the 3rd and saw that he shook his head in approval and as goku turned his head around, **yep, my real age is around 20 years old but I asked mr. Sarutobi if he could keep it a seceret form all of the other genin, so right now my fake age is 14.**

**3rd hokage: Sorry to ****interrupt but for us to be sure that you can acually handle a situation calmly I want to put you to a little test.**

**Goku: What kind of test? is it training cause I'm getting excited already.**

**3rd hokage: I'm going to have Kurenai here be your sparring partner and if you can survive at least one minute then your good to go.**

**Goku: Really? I'm getting excited, but I'm not use to hitting girls but I guess I'll have to just do my best.**

as goku and kurenai got into a stance, everyone went away to a distance and as everyone got away, the third hokage gave the go sign and the battle began, as goku charged at kurenai throwing a side kick then a barrage of punchs but to no good as kurenai blocked each and everyone of them, she returned with a straight kick to the chest but goku used his left hand to move it out of the way, as goku jumped back he started to charge at her again, **he doesn't know what's stored for him, **said asuma, **come on Goku you can do it, **kakashi said to himself with faith in his student, as goku charge, kurenai got kunifes and threw them at goku but missed, **ha you missed, **goku said as he keep going to kurenai, as he finally jump up and kicked down to her stomuch and hit her but to a poof, **a substitution huh?, **he said as he got trapped by a sort of metal string, **ahhhh, **goku said as it wrapped around him tightly, **so you threw that kunife as a distraction? **goku said while being squeezed, **your half right, when I threw it, you failed to see the metal string that was attached to it so when I substituted, I went straight to it so I can trap you in it, **she said was she started to walk to goku and looked straight at him, **it's over, **she said as she put him under a genjutsu, as she walked back she looked at the hokage, **20**** seconds, Kakashi your student has failed to last a whole minute so he is not allowed to attend the chunin exams, **he said in a calm tone, **I understand, **kakashi said as he nodded, **Kurenai please wake Goku up, **he said calmly, **I was actually hoping for a better fight but I was wrong, even my own students can last a lot longer than this, **she said outloud for kakashi to hear, as she walked to goku she put her chakra in one finger and moved it at goku as she was going to tap goku, her finger went through him to reveal it was an afterimage **huh where did he go? **she said as she looked around, **woo-hoo over here, **as goku said that she looked behind and saw goku standing there with his arms crossed, **surprised to see me, **he said with a smile that had pride, **how did you escape that? **kurenai said that got the whole room thinking, **I'll tell you after we finish this, hokage can you give us the go? of course **said the hokage as kurenai and goku got into stance, the room was filled with silence until the hokage gave the go sign, with goku charging to kurenai, kurenai got into a blocking stance as goku keep getting closer, as goku put out his arm to punch he did an afterimage that went through kurenai (kindy like a ghost going through someone) **again, where did he go? **as she was about to turn around, until goku went behind her and put both his hands through both of her arms and put it into a lock, **clever move but not fast enough, **said kurenai, **hmm what do you mean? **he said as he started to smell smoke, as he looked down he saw that there was a paper bomb on his shirt, **ahh, **he said as he let go to take off his orange outer gi shirt in which he threw it at a far corner, as he threw it he looked back at where she was but to see that she disappeared only to feel a elbow hit him in the gut and a kick to the chest that pushed him all the way to the paper bomb which exploded, **I hope that he's alright, **said a random joinin in the background, as the smoke cleared it revealed that goku had disappread, **just ten more seconds Goku, **said kakashi, as kurenai was standing she heard a rock fall from the roof and looked up and saw goku on the roof smiling; she got a couple of kunife and threw it to where hes at, as it got closer he dodged it by jumping to the left and landing on the floor but to only land where she had put spikes at, **huh, owowow, **said goku, as he began stepping back kurenai got behind him as put a kunife on his neck, **it's over, **kurenai said with a cold tone, **I don't think so, **as he said that another goku was already to her back with a kunife, **now it's over, **said clone goku, but as he said that kurenai leaned back getting stabbed on purpose, **eeek!, **goku said thinking that he acutally killed her but as soon as she got stabbed a poof was made with a smoke bomb dropping in and going off, **better use this time to end the multi form, **as the other goku went inside the real goku, the smoke cleared in which he bearly noticed that he got trapped but this time with three kurenai, one holding a kunife on his neck, the other holding one to his chest and the other one holding one between his legs, **okay kurenai enough he survived for the full minute.**

**Goku: Whoa, now that was close, at least I survived, **as he finished his stentence, kurenai released the jutsu and walked to goku's front.

**Kurenai: You did well goku, but not quite how my students would have done. **she said with a your-not-so-good-adittude, **any ways, what I want to know is how did you escape my genjutsu?**

**Kakashi: Yes how exeactly did you escape her genjutsu?**

**Goku: Well you see:**

Flashback begin

it was around 2 p.m. the next day after sasuke and goku fought, goku was jogging around a park that was full of kids until he spotted sakura sitting on a bench reading a book,

**Goku: Hey Sakura, what are you doing? **he said as he walked towards sakura.

**Sakura: Oh hey Goku I'm just reading a book to try and prepare for the chunin exams, **she said with a smile.

**Goku: Whats is it about?**

**Sakura: Its about genjutsu, well to be more detailed, its how it effect your mind and how to stop it.**

**Goku: Really? well what have you learned so far?**

**Sakura: Well I learned that a genjutsu is an illusion that affects a person mind by controlling the flow of charka that enters the brain, it affects your sense of smell, sight, touch, taste, and sound but to stop it you need to distrupt your own chakra flow or have somebody either bonk you on the head or have them put there own chakra into you to get out of it.**

**Goku: I see so does everyone have chakra? **he asked curiously.

**Sakura: Yes but not everyone has a lot, like for instense people like Sasuke, Sasuke has more chakra than me but yet I know how to control it better than him so to put it on simple terms, if both of us make a simple clone jutsu from a 1 to 10 lets say that 4 to 5 is the normal amount of chakra, I would be a 3 and sasuke would be a 5 to 6 on just one, and then there's people like Naruto who waste a lot more chakra then there suppose to on just one, so Naruto would be a 8 to 10.**

**Goku: Uh-huh I'm lost, you've lost me, **he said with a blank expression.

**Sakura: I had hoped for you to at least be smarter than naruto but it seems that you are on the same level as him or maybe a little more, **she said with an annoyed tone.

**Goku: Oh come on Sakura I'm not that dumb at least give me a chance, **he said with a goofy smile.

**Sakura: Whatever, anyways instead of telling you how about I show you how to release it?**

**Goku: Really? thanks Sakura your the best, **he said with joy.

**Sakura: Thanks.**

**Goku: Oh yea I want to know, is there anyone in this village who deals with genjutsu or something?**

**Sakura: Now that you mention it, I do remember hearing that a woman named kurenai is a genjutsu master and she is the villages best at it.**

**Goku: Boy I can't wait to meet her.**

end flashback

**Goku: And that's how I know. **

**Kakashi: I see so that's how you know.**

**3rd hokage: You did well Goku for surviving the minute with kurenai, so since you passed that little test you are now able to enter for the chunin exams congradulation Goku.**

**Goku: Thanks Mr. Sarutobi, well anyways i'm gonna get going, I feel sleepy, see you later Kakashi and thanks for the match Kurenai**

**Kurenai: Hold on, just one more thing, Have you seen a man with golden hair that stands up?**

**Goku: No.**

**Kurenai: Well if you see him, bring him in, he's wanted for peeping in the woman's spa.**

**Goku: Okay, **he said as a chill went up his spine as he left out the front doors, **man I have to becareful or else I'm gonna end up dead before I can even find a way to get back, _rumble form his stomuch, _but for now I'm starving.**

somewhere away from the leaf village

**Young man: I got those files you asked for me to get, it wasn't easy but I did it.**

**Man: Good, then were prepared for our trip to the leaf village? **

**Young man: Yes, alright then, I have to go back before they get suspicious,** and just like that he left.

**Man: execellent, I can't wait hahahahah, **he laughed as he pulled out a student file, **see you then Sasuke Uchiha**

the day the chunin exams start

**Naruto: Oh boy I can't wait for the exams, **he said as he started thinking about beating sasuke.

**Sakura: Look it hasn't even started yet we still have 3 hours till we all meet up here so we can go do something to pass the time.**

just as naruto and sakura kept walking a square rock was following naruto, as soon as naruto saw it he started walking faster then the rock went faster then he started running then the rock started running with him until naruto got annoyed, **look Konohamaru I know it's you, that is the worst disguise ever, **just then the rock started to light up and an explosion happened.

**Konohamaru: Sharp as ever boss, than again your are the boss.**

**Naruto: Uh-hu anyways why'd you bring udon and moegi, **he said in a uninterested tone **and why do they have goggles?**

**Konohamru: Because we are the Konohamru squad that represent you since you are the boss.**

Konohamru is about 3 ft 5 and is about 8 to 10 years old and a white male, Konohamaru has short spiky brown hair and black eyes. He also has a small chip in his tooth, he wares a yellow shirt with the Konoha symbol in red, grey shorts, and a long blue scarf and pair of goggles that Naruto gave him after Iruka Umino gave the former his forehead protector.

Udon is about 3 ft 5 and is about 8 to 10 years old and a white male, Udon has short brown hair and dark eyes. He is characterised by the drip of snot always seen hanging from his nose he has sandals and a pair of goggles to represent his membership in the konohamru squad.

Moegi is about 3 ft 4 and is about 8 to 10 years old and a while female, Moegi, like the rest of the members of the Konohamaru Ninja Squad, wears goggles, She has orange hair tied up, with red elastics, into two very large pigtails. She also has a perpetual blush, she wears a red tank-top over a pink t-shirt layered at the bottom; her pants are grey and she wears the traditional ninja sandals.

**Konohamru: Who's that girl with the pink hair?**

**Naruto: Well .. you see I.. uh**

**Konohamru: Oh I see your her boyfriend.**

**Naruto: Yea I how can you tell?**

**Konohamru: It's kind of obvious**

As konohamru and naruto started to laugh, sakura overheard and approached naruto and konohamru with a angry face and pounded the crap out of the both of them, as she finished she started to walk away.

**Naruto: owowow!, **he said while on the ground looking as if he was dead

**Konohamru: your not his girlfriend, you just a big fat witch with the face of a donkeys ass!**

As he said that sakura came to a complete stop and turned around to reveal a face truely terrfiying.

**Naruto: Rrr... RUN!**, he said with complete fear.

As soon as he said that sakura started to run at them at full speed, with sakura chasing them they started running until naruto and konohamru bumped into a man wearing all black.

**Naruto: Sorry about that.**

**Young man: Why don't you watch where your going huh, **he said as he grabbed konohamru by the shirt and picked him up, **or do you want to die at a young age?**

**Konohamru: Let me go... you big bully!**

**Naruto: Let him go he's just a kid, **he said with a bit of anger.

**Young man: why don't you come and make me?**

**Young woman: Kankuro, let him go we don't have time for this.**

**Kankuro: Ah come on Temari let's have a little fun, besides he started it. **Kankuro is a ninja of the sand village, he has brown hair, brown eyes and is about 5'6 and weighs about 131 lbs, Kankurō wears a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front, He also wears a black hood which coveres his head completely, and cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead. this outfit is derived from traditional bunraku puppeteer costume; bunraku puppeteers usually wear black outfits and hoods so as not to distract from their puppets, Kankurō has a triangular face-paint design.

**Temari: Fine but if we get in trouble it's going to fall on you, **Temari is also a sand ninja and is the sister to kankuro and garaa, she has light blonde hair and has teal eyes, she is about 5'5 and weighs about 112 lbs, Temari's outfit consists of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wears her black forehead protector around her neck.

**Naruto: I said let him go!**

**Sakura: Yea it's just an accident**

**Kankuro: I hate all of you annoying pest, you are all so weak.**

**Naruto: Let him go!, **he said as he started charge at him.

As naruto charged at him kankuro lifted up a finger and pulled one of his charkra string and used it to trip naruto as naruto fell to his back, kankuro threw konohamru to naruto and pulled out a the weird contraption from his back.

**Temari: your not going to use that are you?**

**Kankuro: I'm tried of all this weakling that come acting like their the big dogs of this when they ain't shit. **he said pissed.

as kankuro was about to use his device, a small rock came out of nowhere and hit him in the hand causing him to bleed.

**Kankuro: What the? **he said while gripping his hand in pain.

**Sasuke: Look at you messing with little kids, that's quite pathetic, now leave before I get mad, **he said while he crushed the rocking while sitting on a tree looking like a badass or something.

**Sakura and Moegi: So cool! **they said while blushing.

**Temari: Wow what a cutie.**

**Konohamru: Why can't you be that cool? **he said while looking at naruto.

**Naruto: Well ... you see... ahahahha.**

**goku: Hey guys! **he said yelling from behind temari and kankuro, **finally I found you, **he said while running past temari and kankuro.

**Kankuro: great more annoying leaf ninja, **he said outloud.

**Goku: Hmm, are you alright? **he said to kankuro.

**Kankuro: Yea I'm fine, **he said being sarcastic, as he finished he move his finger that made the puppet move and cut goku, **Ha, **but in an instant he felt a sharp pain in his stomuch and saw that goku had elbowed him.

**Goku: Sorry but you had and opening that yelled attack me, hehehehe.**

**Kankuro: But how? **he said while kneeling down from the pain.

**Goku: Sorry but your to slow, and I don't appeciate you attacking me when I'm off gaurd.**

**Konohamru: how did he do that, I didn't even see that at all.**

**Young man: that enough Kankuro, your a disgrace to our village.**

**Kankuro: sorry bu- I don't care, if you do that agian I'll kill you, **the young man said as he came down to kankuro's level.

**Sasuke: When did he appear on the same tree as me, only a joinin can do that, **he said in disbelief.

**Young man: Sorry for anything stupid that happened because of Kankuro, now please excuse us.**

**Sasuke: What, hold on.**

**Temari: Are you talking to me? **she said blushing.

**Sasuke: No the one with the gourd on his back, I want to know your name.**

**Young man: My name is Gaara of the sand and who might you be? **Gaara is about 5'5 and has red hair with teal eyes, he weighs about 115 lbs, he wears a black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wears a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips, With this leather band, he carriesaround his gourd that contain his sand, He also his black forehead protecter over the band.

**Sasuke: My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm interested in you as well. **he said with a pround smile.

**Gaara: Sasuke Uchiha hm you look like a worthy advesary, and you over there what's your name.**

**Goku: My name is Son Goku, nice to meet you.**

**Gaara: indeed, I'd love to stay and chat but We've Go thing to do, **he said while walking with his siblings.

**Naruto: Hold on don't you want to know my name? **he said hurt.

**Gaara: Not really, **he said unintrested while he keep walking.

**Goku: I think we should head back and wait for Kakashi.**

**Naruto: It's just not fair, why dosen't anybody want to know my name?**

**Sasuke: Because you are a loser.**

**Naruto: ahhh, Sasuke! why are you such an asshole!?**

**Sasuke: If you want to do something about it... become stronger than me.**

**Naruto: ...**

**Goku: look guys theirs no point to fight, beside's we have to be there for Kakashi or were not gonna enter.**

**Sasuke: hmph, **he said as he started to walk while sakura followed behined him.

**Konohamru: Well see you later, **he said running with moegi and udon behind him

**Naruto: It's just no fair, nobody thinks I'm anything! **he said while punching the ground.

**Goku: look don't take sasuke words hard, you just need training that's all.**

**Naruto: what's the point of having strength if nobody takes you seriously?**

**Goku: I take you seriously, and I know your name but remember it's not about having strength but the courage to never give up even if your legs are broken or you lost your arms you have to keep trying no matter what, then people will know you.**

**Naruto: thanks that really helps me, **he said while looking at goku smiling.

**Goku: Now let's get back to the others.**

**Naruto: okay, **he said with energy back in him.


End file.
